


A Strange Peace

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Peace

_A year after the war._

Avon stood on the hillside and looked down over a field overgrown with weeds. Clouds were forming in the sky, dark, menacing and the scent of rain was in the air. In the distance, a group of people stood together, waiting. He knew they were waiting for him to come down, waiting for their small circle to be complete. As complete as it could be these days.

He almost turned and walked away. Walked away from the field, the group, the memories they evoked.

Almost.

He smiled, slowly, when he heard the awkward gait of a man walking with a cane. "Why aren't you down there all ready, Blake?"

"My cab was late." Blake stood next to him, a bouquet of flowers in his free hand. "Why aren't you down there? Having second thoughts?"

Avon raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Blake grinned and slowly started down the hill. "Never."

"No, I didn't think so," he said, softly, and followed Blake.

He endured Dayna's hug, and gave a firm handshake to Tarrant and Vila. Then they stood in a circle around the stump where the Siege of Earth began.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Dayna touched the stump with tip of her boot. "It seems like a lifetime."

Yes, a lifetime since Blake stood on that bit of wood and gave the greatest speech of the war. A lifetime since the smell of blood, the screams, the pain, and the silence that came after. The sky was dark then, like now.

Blake stepped closer to the stump and carefully bent and placed the flowers on it, one by one. "Gan, Jenna, Cally, Deva, and Soolin." Then he placed a sixth one down.

"What about that one?" Tarrant asked with a frown.

Avon shared a knowing look with Vila and replied for Blake. "For all the rest who have died."

They all stared down at the flowers, silent. Avon wondered if they were remembering their own dead: brothers, fathers, lovers, and friends.

"I need a drink," Vila said, suddenly, and Tarrant snorted.

"You always need a drink, Vila." Dayna hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" Vila pulled out a flask. "Just for that I'm not sharing."

Blake looked over and grinned at Avon; it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I hear you're buying out Dinatech."

"And I hear you're slated for the presidency."

"I"m not a politician." He moved to Avon's side and they wandered away from the others.

"You'd be uncontested." There were calls for Blake to take up the office right after their victory. Blake wasn't easily frightened, but Avon knew the idea of the presidency terrified him.

"I don't want it." Blake stopped and stared up at the sky. "It looks like rain."

"What will you do?"

"I used to be a good engineer. I thought I could do that for awhile." Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Have dinner with me." He couldn't help but feel delight at Blake's surprised double-take. He'd rebuffed all of Blake's invitations to meet since their victory. He'd only come to this one because Dayna asked.

After a moment, Blake tilted his head and responded. "Why?"

Why? Well, why not?

Avon shrugged and turned to walk back up the hill. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Because you're tired and it's going to rain, and I have my own transport."

Blake laughed and the first drops of rain fell from the sky.


End file.
